The Story of Kitara
by sailormoon9993
Summary: The adventures of the Host Club and their new singer, Kitara! Eventual Kaoru/OC , Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Kitara arrived at Ouran Academy as today was her first day of school. It was the Wednesday of the second week of the new term. She started school late as she was in a singing competition that took longer that planned. She was the second runner-up. She walked to the main office and got her class assignment. She walked over to the high school building and soon found classroom 1A.

"OK Kitara, you can do this. You've had first days of school just like this before. Just walk in there and smile." she told herself as she brushed her dress.

She opened the door to see students talking among themselves as class wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. She sighed a sign of relief and walked into the classroom and walked to the side of the room and looked out the window to see the school's grounds from above.

"It's really beautiful view from up here." she thought to herself.

She placed her bookbag next to her on the ground and began singing _Beauty and the Beast _to herself. She usually sang to herself in public and usually didn't mind people listen to her sing. She had quite a singing voice and hoped to be a singer one day. Her singing soon caught the attention of the class president, who couldn't help but feel relaxed by her singing as he was always stressed out by something, especially the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who were in the class with them. Soon, Kitara was finished with her song and turned around to face the class president.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was listening to my song! Did you like my singing?" Kitara asked.

"Yes I did. You must be the newest student, Kitara Kato, correct?" he asked her.

"That's me." she smiled.

Soon the bell rang and the students went to their students as their teacher walked in. The students greeted him as he greeted them back.

"We have a new student joining our class today, Kitara Kato. Please make her feel welcome. Anything you would like to share with the class, Kitara?" their teacher asked.

"I enjoy singing and don't be surprised if you catch me singing during our free period or lunch." she smiled at the class.

"Your seat is right next to Kaoru." the teacher said pointing to an empty chair.

Kitara walked over to the empty seat and placed her bag under it as class began. The morning went by and soon it was lunch time. Kitara walked down to the lunch room singing _A Whole New World _to herself. She ordered her lunch as she was still singing and found an empty table when a few girls from her class sat by her.

"How do you like Ouran so far, Kitara?" asked a girl named Usagi.

"It seems like a really nice school." Kitara answered with a smile.

"You have a very pretty singing voice." another girl named Miharu commented.

"Oh, well thank you!" Kitara said with glee.

"You should sing for the Host Club. They could use some singing entertainment." Usagi smiled.

"The Host Club?" Kitara questioned.

"The Host Club is where some of the school's most handsome boys treat girls like us as princesses!" Miharu signed.

"What do you mean like princesses?" Kitara questioned more.

"They treat you like you're the only girl for them and it's so romantic. They each have their own distinct personalities you know." Usagi added.

"Who exactly are the hosts?" Kitara asked.

"Well the twins from our class, Hikaru and Kaoru, are in it. They're the little devil type. Haruhi, another boy from our class is also in it. He's considered the natural type." Miharu chimed.

"Why don't you come with us after school? You'll love it, I promise!" said Usagi.

"Alright then." Kitara said as their lunch break ended and walked back to the classroom. Soon, the afternoon classes went by, and their last class was their free period.

Usagi and Miharu were talking with Haruhi when Miharu tapped on Kitara's shoulder, causing her to look up at them.

"This is Haruhi, Kitara. He's one of the hosts in the Host Club." Miharu chimed with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kitara." Haruhi said with a smile.

"You too." Kitara said as she suddenly heard two voices talking in unison.

"Who are you talking to, Haruhi?" said the voices that belonged to the twins.

"I'm just hi to the new student in our class." Haruhi answered

The twins turned their attention off of Haruhi and onto Kitara, who was now humming a song to herself. They looked her over for a moment for bringing their attention back to Haruhi when the last bell went off. The twins grabbed Haruhi by her arms and ran off with her towards the Host Club.

"Ready to go the Host Club, Kitara?" Usagi asked.

Suddenly, Kitara remembered that she had something to go to right after school that day.

"I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have to somewhere after school today! Maybe another time then?" Kitara said as he left the room and headed for her limo where her maid, Ami, was waiting for her. She finally arrived home where her snack was waiting for her to enjoy.

"How was your day today?" Ami asked.

"It was great. I sang at school and same girls said I should sing for one of the school's clubs."

"You should consider the offer. You would be a wonderful singer for a club." her maid said as she grabbed some cake that was sitting on the table to eat.

"I think I will." Kitara said as she finished her snack and got ready for her daily outing to the theater.

* * *

><p><em>I will make the story much better! Next chapter, we finally get to see our fave Ouran guys!<em>

_Please review and try to be nice about it!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Monday as Kitara had been getting her shots after school all last week. Today, she was going to visit the Host Club to see if she could sing at their club. School had finished for the day when she went to where Ami was waiting for her.

"I'm nervous about asking them."

"If they say no, it'll be alright. You'll get more chances to sing in the future."

"What about the theater?"

"We can always go to the Theater Today booth for discount tickets for today if you don't get in."

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, Ami." Kitara smiled as she began to walk away.

"Just call when you're done here." Ami said as she got into the limo and drove away.

Kitara began to walk towards the club with a smile on her face singing out loud to herself. She was at the stairs that lead to the Host Club when she passed by a middle school boy who soon put his hands up to his ears.

"Will you please stop singing! You're hurting my ears with that horrible sound!" he told her as he ran down the stairs.

Kitara wasn't very good at handling these type of comments, so she bolted up the stairs and ran down a hallway and sat a few feet away from a door and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Inside the Host Club, they were having a great time. They were having a special theme which was "Royalty" in which the hosts dressed as princes (in Haruhi's case, as a princess), with the exception of Tamaki, who dressed as the king.<p>

"Oh my queen, you have stolen my heart." Tamaki told the current client that he was with.

"My king, you have also stolen my heart." she replied back with a sigh.

"Then I shall put it in my special safe and have it guarded around the clock so no one may steal it away from me." Tamaki said with a smile as he held the girl close to himself.

At another table, Haruhi was talking to Usagi and Miharu.

"You make such a cute princess, Haruhi! You could actually be mistaken for a girl!" Usagi sighed.

"Thank you ladies, you are both looking beautiful this afternoon as well." Haruhi told the girls earning a squee from both of them.

Two tables over were the twins with another two young ladies.

"You two look great in those prince robes." one girl said to them.

"Thanks. They were such trouble to put on." Kaoru said with a smile.

"That's because you wouldn't let me help you now isn't it?" said Hikaru, now doing their brotherly love act.

"That's wasn't it at all, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, faking tears.

"Oh, you were just staring at me changing, weren't you?" Hikaru smirked.

"Oh, what brotherly love!" the girls at their table with excitement along with a few other girls who had been watching the act as well.

On the other side of the room, were Mori and Honey.

"What should I eat first?" said Honey, looking at all the various sweets.

"How about this one, your majesty!" a guest said, pointing to a strawberry covered vanilla cake.

"Thank you choosing for me, princess!" Honey said with a big smile.

"So cute!" the girls said in unison.

Mori was sitting next to Honey when he heard crying coming from outside the Host Club door. He got up to investigate when Honey stopped him.

"Where are you going, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Someone's crying." Mori answered.

Soon Honey heard the crying. He could tell it was a girl crying. Honey and Mori left the girls and went to see who was crying outside the door. They opened the door to see Kitara a few feet away, crying her eyes out.

Honey carefully approached Kitara and patted her on the head. "Are you alright?"

Kitara looked up to see Honey giving her a worried look. "No I'm not. Someone passed me by and told me my singing was horrible and I can't handle comments like that."

"I'm sure you sing very beautiful. Why don't you come with me, we have cake! That will make you feel better!" Honey said with his usual smile.

"I'd like some cake." Kitara said as she got up and followed Honey and Mori into the Host Club. The others were involved in their own acts that they don't notice Kitara come in with Honey and Mori.

"Here you go, a piece of chocolate cake! Would you like some milk?" Honey asked.

Kitara nodded yes and Honey asked Mori to get some. The other girls looked at Kitara to see dry tears on her face.

"What happened to you?" one of them asked.

"A kid from the middle school said my singing was bad." Kitara said flatly.

"That's not true. I've heard you sing in the lunch room. Your voice is amazing!" she said.

Mori arrived back with the milk. "Thank you very much...?"

"That's Mori-senpai and this is Honey-senpai. They're 3rd years." another girl said.

"Nice to meet you both. Thank you for the cake and milk. It made me feel much better." Kitara said with a slight smile.

"You should sing for us. I bet it'll make you feel even better." one of them said.

"Sure. What song?" Kitara asked.

"I'm a musical fan. Do you know The Wizard And I from _Wicked_?" a girl asked.

"Yeah I do. I like the song." she said as she began singing the song.

Soon her song caught the attention of the entire Host Club, who all had gone silent to listen to the song Kitara was singing. Soon she finished her song, which ended with the entire Host Club applauding for her, which caused her to blush as she hadn't notice everyone was listening to her. Haruhi walked over to her.

"Wow. That's an amazing voice you have. Ever thought of becoming a singer?" she asked.

"Everyday of my life I think of that." Kitara said with a smile with a slight pink cheeks.

"Are you a new guest?" Haruhi asked.

Kitara nodded yes and soon Haruhi was pulled back by the twins who wanted to see the source of the singing.

"Then why not join the fun?" said Kaoru, with a red rose in hand.

"Sitting there just eating sweets is no fun." said Hikaru, also with a red rose in hand.

"Join us." the twins said together and handing Kitara the roses.

"T-T-Thank you." she said blushing.

Soon Tamaki came over as well to see who the voice belong to.

"You twins need to be more respectful to our first time guests." Tamaki said giving them a glare, then turning his attention back to Kitara, with a white rose in hand. "I welcome you, my princess, to the Ouran High School Host Club."

Tamaki then gave her the white rose. "Thank you for inviting me so warmly."

"You have such a beautiful voice, my princess, you should share that with the world." Tamaki went on with his prince act.

"That's why I came here. I was wondering if I could sing for your club. Your guests seemed to like it very much." Kitara asked with a smile.

"I don't know if you could sing here. We don't have really have enough to pay you to sing as we spend most of it on events and refreshments for the guests." said Kyouya, who writing something in his black book.

"Oh, I don't mind not being payed. Could I sing here in exchange to be as a guest here as well?" Kitara asked with a sweet smile.

"I guess we could do that. The guests would be even happier too. How about we start with this say tomorrow, after school?" Kyouya said with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much. I won't let you down!" Kitara said with a bubbling smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think of this second chapter! I try to keep everyone in character the best I possibly could!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as soon as the last bell went off, Kitara packed up her bag when Haruhi approached her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Kitara nodded her head yes. "I think the guests will be _even _happier than before."

Without knowing, the twins came up from behind Haruhi.

"Come up, Haruhi. We have to get you changed into your cosplay for today." they said in unison.

"You two, go ahead. I'll walk Kitara to the club instead." Haruhi insisted.

"Fine." the twins said as they left for the Host Club.

_At least I'll get at least a few minutes of peace away from those two. _Haruhi thought to herself. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah. I'm all ready." Kitara said as she and Haruhi left the classroom.

"When did you join the Host Club, Haruhi?" Kitara asked on the way.

"Last week. I kinda had no choice to join. Stupid eight-million yen vase." Haruhi grumbled to herself.

They both arrived at the Third Music Room. Kitara opened the door when they saw that the club looked like an Arabian palace and the hosts dressed an outfits similar to _Aladdin's_ but in different colors.

"About time you showed up Haruhi. At least you brought the club's new singer with you." the twins complained.

Kyouya approached the both of them, handing them each a bag. "We don't have time to waste. Both of you, get into your costumes quickly, please."

"Wait, I'm wearing an Arabian outfit, too?" Kitara asked, confused.

"You are part of the club now and need to blend in with the others and the themes we have regularly. Now, please get dressed before the guests start arriving." Kyouya said while writing in his black book.

Kitara went into an empty changing room and pulled out the Arabian outfit. It was like Jasmine's expect it was purple. She put on and was surprised that it actually fit her, including the shoes. Kitara then undid the two ponytails from her medium-length black hair and retied it in a single ponytail. She was now all changed and placed her uniform into the bag the costume was in and soon stepped out of the changing room. Tamaki soon noticed Kitara in the outfit.

"You look just like an Arabian princess!" Tamaki commented.

"That's because she's supposed too. Since she's the first girl to be an actual member of the club, she can be considered the club's princess." Kyouya said.

"But what about..." Honey said before being hushed by the twins.

Haruhi soon came out after Kitara and was in a red Aladdin outfit, similar to the others.

"Looking good, Haruhi!" the twins said with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Soon the club was opened for business. The girls were swooned how the guys looked in the Arabian outfits. A few of the girls even liked Kitara in her outfit as well. Kitara was sitting with the twins as she didn't know when she was supposed to sing. The twins had just finished their brotherly love act, causing the girls at the table, including herself, to squee like the fangirls they were.<p>

"Kitara, could you come over here?" Kyouya said from another table.

Kitara got up and walked to the table. "Yes?"

"I want you to start your singing now. Here a list of songs I want you to sing. I'm sure you already know them already." Kyouya said as he handed her a list. The songs were from the Aladdin movies. It did tie in with the theme. "You'll find a headset over there. I'll already have the actual music taken care of."

Kitara walked over and picked over the headset and placed it on her head.

"Tell me if you can hear music playing through the headphones." Kyouya said, sending a musical signal to the headset.

Kitara put a thumbs up signaling that the sound was coming through crystal clear.

"Attention ladies. We have a brand new addition at the Host Club: Kitara. She'll be providing singing entertainment for the club from now on. If you ever have any song requests, please come and see me. To start off, she'll be starting off with the song _One Jump Ahead._" Kyouya said as music began playing.

Kitara sang the song dancing around the club, pretending she was being chased by invisible guards, as that was what the song was about. She finally came to the end of the song by jumping off an empty chair. The entire club clapped and cheered.

"Next we have _Prince Ali." _Kyouya announced.

Soon the entire club went dark when the music played when it lit up with Tamaki sitting on a throne like chair when Kitara started to sing as Tamaki was portraying Prince Ali at the moment.

Tamaki walked around the club as the girls seemed to swoon as Kitara kept singing. Soon, the song ended as all the girls cheered very loudly. They would continue with the singing a little bit later.

Kitara was still dancing with Prince Ali song stuck in her end when she accidentally crashed into Haruhi, causing them both to land on the floor. Her hands also happened to fall on Haruhi's chest, which she quickly removed right away.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I didn't watch where I was going!" Kitara panicked while helping Haruhi to her feet.

"It was an accident. Just pay attention to where you're going from now on." Haruhi said as she dusted herself off and walked towards her clients.

_When does a guy have a chest like that? Is Haruhi really a girl? _Kitara thought before heading over to Honey and Mori's table to enjoy a piece of cake.

A little bit later, Kitara began to sing again.

"The next song I'm about to sing is A Whole New World. But this song is a duet, I'm going to need a host to sing with me! Any recommendations?" Kitara asked the audience.

A few said Hikaru, a few said Tamaki, and a few said Kaoru. Kitara chose Usagi from the audience to choose which host. She decided that Haruhi should sing with her.

"But...I can't sing!" Haruhi panicked.

"Can you lip sync?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah...but..." Haruhi stuttered.

"Then you'll be fine. I'll cut your debt by 50,000 yen if you do this." Kyouya said.

"It is only a few minutes." Haruhi said as she went up to "sing" with Kitara.

They both got through the song and all the girls were swooned.

"Good job, Haruhi! Can I talk with you privately for a moment?" Kitara asked.

"Sure." Haruhi said as they both went into a corner away from everyone. "So, what's up?"

"Haruhi, if this isn't true, could you just forget that I asked you?"

"Sure. What do you wanna ask?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes I am."

"You are? I won't tell any of the guests about this, I promise! They seem so happy."

"You can tell whoever you want. I don't care if people see me as a boy or a girl." Haruhi said with a laugh.

Kitara and Haruhi soon went back to the guests. Soon, all the guests left for the day.

"What a day. I need to get out of this." said Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai, can I keep this outfit?" Kitara asked.

"If you give me the 50,000 yen that it cost, you may." Kyouya said flatly.

"My family will pay you later, alright?"

"Alright then."

Kitara grabbed the bag which her uniform was in and headed home for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, it was the free period before school was let out that day. Kitara packed up her bag and walked up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was rude of me to ask you about _that._" Kitara said putting air quotes around when she said the word that.

"It's alright. It's not a big deal to me. You can tell whoever you'd like if you want." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Does the Host Club know about this?"

"Yeah, they do. Like I said, it's no big deal for me."

The bell was about to ring when the twins grabbed Kitara by her arms. Soon, the bell rang and the twins dashed off with her in a hurry.

_And I thought they only did that to me. _thought Haruhi as she gathered her stuff.

The twins brought Kitara into the Host Club where they seated her down and began to interrogate her.

"So..how much do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"About Haruhi's little secret?" Kaoru asked.

"She told me yesterday when I asked her! Why are you treating me like some criminal?" Kitara asked when the rest of the Host Club came in.

"What is going on here?" Tamaki asked. "Why are you two being so rude to Kitara?"

"She knows Haruhi's a girl." said the twins.

"You still didn't have to do this. There are more humane ways to keep her quiet about this." Kyouya said.

At that moment, Haruhi came in. She noticed Kitara and everyone and quickly understood what was going on.

"Guys, it's ok if she knows I'm a girl. It's doesn't bother me." Haruhi laughed.

"Kitara, you want to be an actress in musical theater after high school, correct?" Kyouya asked.

Kitara nodded her head. "Well if you keep Haruhi's little secret, maybe Tamaki's family could help you achieve that goal." Kyouya said.

"How?"

"Tamaki's family owns a majority of the theaters in Tokyo and are part of the casting process. They can usually make or break an actor's time in the limelight."

"And what if I decide to tell, hypothetically speaking?"

Kyouya came up to her and whispered something to her.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my sources."

"I wasn't going to tell anyway, but please don't tell anyone that! They wouldn't understand."

"I'm glad we could settle on an agreement." Kyouya said with an smirk.

Kitara got up from the chair and let out a sign of relief.

"Come on men. We have to put on our cosplays for our little kittens." said Tamaki.

"What's the theme today?" Kitara asked.

"Western. What woman wouldn't want to ride off with a cowboy into the sunset?" Tamaki said as he walked into the changing room.

Soon, they were all change. They all looked like cowboys, complete with hats and boots to match their jean pants and long-sleeve shirts. In Kitara's case, a jean skirt instead.

* * *

><p>The host club was officially opened for business.<p>

"Oh Tamaki, you look so great as a cowboy. I wish we could be together always." his current client said.

"We can ride off into the sunset together by horseback and always be together, my dear." Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki!"

Nearby, Honey and Mori were with a few girls.

"Prepare as I shoot down this cake!" Honey said pulling out a toy gun and aiming at the cake. The toy gun made a click noise as Honey ate a tiny piece of the cake, causing a hole to appear.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey!" a girl said.

"Make sure you brush your teeth afterwards." Mori reminded Honey.

At the next table, the twins were with another set of young ladies, and (of course) Kitara.

"You two look amazing as cowboys. I can just imagine you riding away in the sunset." a girl said.

"It would be wonderful to ride on horseback into the sunset, wouldn't it?" said Kaoru with a smile.

"You would love to ride into the sunset, wouldn't you, Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a devil smile.

"Only with you, Hikaru." Kaoru said with a fake smile.

"Oh it's so cute! What brotherly love!" the girls with lovesick smiles.

_I'll never understand why those two are so popular, even with Kitara. _Haruhi thought to herself.

Soon Kitara did her set of songs including _Cowboy Take Me Away. _Soon the guests all left and everyone was all changed.

"That was a good day today, everyone." Tamaki said.

"I guess it was." Kitara said as Haruhi left the club for home.

"We need to do something different for the club." Tamaki said all of sudden.

"Like what, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"How about a formal dance?" Tamaki suggested.

Kyouya did some math on his calculator to see if they could afford it. "We can do it. We can also rent out the school's largest hall."

"How about it then? A formal dance next Saturday night?" Tamaki asked.

"We have nothing better to do." the twins said.

"It sounds like fun. Are you guys going to be dancing with everyone?" Kitara asked.

"Every song we can all dance with a different girl so no one feels left out." said Tamaki.

"Sounds fun. I can't wait for it! See you guys tomorrow. I have just time to get to The Theater Today Booth and get a ticket for _The Book of Mormon!_" Kitara said as she left the Host Club.

"_The Book of Mormon?"_ the twins asked in unison.

"It's a musical playing in downtown Tokyo." Kyouya said before handing Tamaki a Bali photo-book. "Maybe you might get more ideas for future themes." he commented with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>The events are now going to start following the events of the anime series. There will also be my own events included as well to make it more interesting.<em>

_Kitara: What events?_

_Me: A few times to the theater._

_Kitara: Alright then!_

_Please review and rate!  
><em>


End file.
